Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyances including skateboards, scooters, roller skates, as well as low profile skateboards, low profile roller skates, and other forms of conveyances. Some embodiments can include skateboards having a unitary platform with one or more inclined planar surfaces that serve as bearing surfaces for steerable axles and wheels.
Description of the Related Art
There is a great deal of prior art describing various human powered platforms that can be turned by tilting the platform about an axis parallel to the direction of travel. For these devices, when the rider tilts the platform from side to side, one or two sets of wheels are induced to turn about an axis which is not parallel with the ground. In this way, skateboarders “lean into the turn in a way that facilitates balance during turns. Both skateboards and roller skates may include this type of tilt-based turning.
In order to mechanically link tilting of the platform with turning of the wheels about a vertical axis, skateboards include a device called a truck. Conventional skateboard trucks are formed from metal or plastic, and are bulky, and usually contain four primary-components: a truck hanger, a base plate, a kingpin, and bushings. These trucks are conventionally located under the horizontal platform that the rider stands on, and the wheels are also usually located underneath the platform. Examples of a conventional skateboard truck include the Randal R-II, or the Destructo Mid Raw 5.0 Skateboard Truck.
In the past, some skateboards have been designed to be used and then conveniently and easily carried with the user when the user is not riding the skateboard. Various features have been designed to meet this portability objective: skateboards that are of low weight, are foldable, are collapsible, or are readily disassembled. However, these skateboards have employed, for the most part, conventional trucks.
Collapsible push scooters including those with lowered platforms are popular. Some of these have relatively short distance between the road surface and top of the riding platform. These scooters are typically made from metal, and although the steering handle collapses and folds, they are still bulky and cumbersome when in their most compact position. There are also a variety of skateboards available with lowered decks so that the rider can push the skateboard more readily.
Therefore there is a need for conveyances with improved steering systems, including those that are lighter, more compact, and assembled from fewer parts.